


Sightseeing

by sheeon



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 10:32:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19810474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheeon/pseuds/sheeon
Summary: Tony and Peter make plans for their weekend together.





	Sightseeing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pleurer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleurer/gifts).



> Thanks for encouraging me to write a treat! <3

“I was thinking that we could spend our weekend in Paris. Or maybe Honolulu. There’s some great views.” Tony leans back in his chair, putting his feet up on the table. “Where would you like to go?”

Peter blinks at him. “I was hoping that we could spend our time together in the labs.” He adds, “Not that those trips don’t sound amazing, Tony.”

“Sure,” Tony says with a casual air, clasping his hands together in anticipation. “I’ve got projects that could use your deft touch.”

Those great views he had in mind were nothing compared to Peter Parker’s smile.


End file.
